Subject recruitment: The medical records in the nephrology clinics at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) and St. Christopher's Hospital for Children (SCHC) were systematically reviewed to identify eligible nephrotic syndrome (NS) subjects. Database Management: We have developed a Filemaker Pro database with 10 linked components: 1) Subject demographics and recruitment status, 2) NS disease characteristics (age of diagnosis, biopsy results, complications, medications, hospitalizations, 3) Cumulative glucocorticoid exposure (prednisone and solumedrol in cumulative mg, mg/kg, and mg/kg/mo.), 4)Anthropometrics, 5) Dual energy x-ray absorptiometry results (spine, hip and whole body), 6) Physical activity questionnaire, 7) Fracture questionnaire, 8) Calcium Intake questionnaire, 9) 3-Day weighed food intake diary analysis, and 10) Laboratory Studies (Serum creatinine, Vitamin D metabolites and biomarkers of bone metabolism). Results: Preliminary analysis of the enrolled NS subjects demonstrate that the measures of glucocorticoid exposure are associated with decreased height, as expected. Decreased height standard deviation scores were associated with greater cumulative glucocorticoid exposure (cumulative mg: p = 0.06; cumulative mg/kg p = 0.01, cumulative mg/kg/mo p = 0.003). We have developed volumetric measures of bone mineral density which demonstrate that children with NS do not exhibit the normal pubertal increase in volumetric bone mineral density seen in the healthy controls. We also have shown that bone mass for age is much greater in children with NS compared with children with Crohn's Disease, despite significantly greater cumulative glucocorticoid exposure in the children with NS. Analyses of the impact of abnormal growth and nutritional status on bone health are on-going.